osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Jyushimatsu
Jyushimatsu Matsuno '(松野十四松 ''Matsuno Jūshimatsu) is a character in the series '''Osomatsu-kun. He is one of the sextuplets. His name derives from 十姉妹 (jyushimatsu), the Japanese name for the Bengalese finch. However, besides being spelled with the kanji for "pine" (松), the characters for "fourteen" (十四) are also substituted. His place in the order of the sextuplets was ambiguous and not of importance in early media, other than leaving him assumed to be the youngest brother at times due to falling last in some orders. However, he has been established as the second-youngest son in recent works, most notably his counterpart in the 2015-2016 spinoff Osomatsu-san Overview In Akatsuka's original manga settings, Jyushimatsu is listed as the quiet sextuplet, gentler and a bit more reserved in comparison to the other five. However, later official descriptions by Fujio Pro instead characterize him as the loudest, noisy and talkative brother, and able to sing as well as his namesake. The CR Osomatsu-kun pachinko game takes from both of these descriptions, attempting to resolve any contradictions by saying that he has a quiet personality but loves to sing. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance Jyushimatsu's appearance differs very little, if at all, from that of his brothers. In the Takeshobo reprints, he was assigned purple as a theme color and even appears wearing it on a cover. However, for the April Fools' joke on the Osomatsu-san website, the ''-kun'' era Jyushimatsu was assigned green. Personality Jyushimatsu is a kinder, friendly, and thoughtful type of boy, tending to avoid roughness if he can and crying easily. But this does not mean he is never complicit in fights and trouble, and he can participate in plenty mischief and unreasonable pranks (such as creating pitfalls, or putting dandruff in shaved ice). He can also be a bit eccentric in such ways. Out of the savings the brothers hold, he is often in possession of 14 yen though this can also vary upon a setting. As he is fairly obedient, he can be easily coaxed into a situation by his brothers. Unfortunately, this obedience also makes him very gullible and weak to others' harm. At times, he'll wind up late for a plan as he'll instead take part in actions that seem natural to him. In the story "Our Rooms are Cool", he confesses to Iyami that he's insecure of not standing out among the sextuplets (as his name "is never called first"), with his presence being the weakest and him becoming weary of the world. In Iyami's first formal appearance, he can't get Jyushimatsu's name right and instead refers to him by Jyunimatsu ("twelve matsu"). Teenager (-san movie) Appearance After age 16 to age 18, Jyushimatsu is shown to have constantly spaced apart, narrowed eyes and a bitter expression, though this flips to his usual happy face when he's alone and unnoticed. This furthers his visual differences that were already shown when he joined high school, when he had a single cowlick instead of a pair like the rest. He wears his high school uniform shirt hanging out, and has his zipper undone on his pants which he also lets hang loose. Personality In the movie, it is shown that this incarnation of Jyushimatsu attempted to differentiate more from the group at age 16, taking on a tough and crude persona that masked a more happy and whimsical self that would eventually fully break free after his graduation. This evolution is sealed in place by the interactions between the 20-something Jyushimatsu and that past self. When attempting to act as a delinquent, this Jyushimatsu would pretend to smoke invisible cigarettes and act out in other outlandish ways, down to dropping his pants and letting his bare buttocks be exposed. Adult (-san) Appearance He is usually seen with his mouth wide open, smiling, with his tongue visible. He also has one cowlick. He is usually seen wearing a yellow hoodie with stretched sleeves, blue swim shorts and white socks. At home, he wears yellow slippers. Like the rest of his brothers, he occasionally can be seen wearing a light blue blazer, gray slacks, and black dress shoes when they all attempt to dress formally. In the Jyushimatsu Matsuri episode, it is suggested that Jyushimatsu's current look came about at age 16 (though he was also shown to be constantly smiling as a newborn, standing out from his brothers in being awake while they slept). This is elaborated on in the movie, though in a different and extended way for how he achieved his current look and attitude. Personality Jyushimatsu is the strange one and the most child-like of the Matsuno brothers. He is generally happy, energetic and over-excited almost all the time, and is rarely seen in a serious state. According to Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu also has trouble blending in with other people due to his extreme child-like personality and his bizarre attitude. This is to the point where the others speculated that he may have the most hidden darkness among them, and even Ichimatsu confessed to believing so until he realized "he's just Jyushimatsu" and cannot necessarily be classified (being even in his own "genre"). Despite this, he can display the most kindest among the sextuplets through his outgoing personality, and was willing to help Ichimatsu find ESP Kitty. However, if it is cold or something else sets him off, Jyushimatsu's anger and other unreasonable behavior can be most dangerous. In other times, he will simply do whatever he wants with no logic to it except whatever may be natural in his own mind. In Episode 11: Christmas Osomatsu-san, it is established that Jyushimatsu makes it a point to stay up and wait for Santa every Christmas, and has done so since he was a child. But this is for a much less innocent purpose than what his brothers may think; his purpose of waiting was so that in the end, he could finally get the chance to tie up Santa and capture him. As part of his unusual nature, Jyushimatsu can display the most reality-warping and "anime physics" examples out of the sextuplets, down to spontaneously multiplying himself into many copies or generating muscle growth. Relationships Ichimatsu As a child (-kun) In situations where only two brothers go off on mischief or they are divided into pairs, he most commonly is seen with this one, totaling approximately 8 times throughout the manga's publication (in instances where both names can be confirmed). Featured chapters (manga): * "A Large and Dispirited Circus" (ショボクレ大サーカス) * "Where Did the New Years' Card Go?" (どこへいくのか年賀状) * "A Seaside Tummy Song" (おなかがうたう浜辺のうた) * "Chibita! Be a Child of Dekapan!" (チビ太！デカパンの子どもになれ) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 14 (fight with each other, believing the other to be aliens) * 16 (both run past Matsuzo, squealing) * 19 (reading a manga together) * 20 (as part of a trio with Choromatsu, spotting the mosquito pool) * 24 (standing by each other as Todomatsu asks Iyami where Osomatsu and Choromatsu are) * 39 (both fall into shark moat) * 40 (Ichimatsu announces that he chooses Jyushimatsu as his shift partner) * 53 (as part of a trio with Karamatsu; these three have to remain at home and don't get to travel to the golf game) * 59 (the two guard the gate to Iyami's hideout) * 61 (hide in a pipe together and pop out to scare Chibita) * 84 (as part of a triplet group with Karamatsu in the Mito Komon parody) Karamatsu As children (-kun) Featured appearances (manga): * "Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる) * "Try Tracing the Source of a Fight" (けんかのもとをたどってみれば)- Karamatsu attacks Jyushimatsu for letting Chibita get away with their goldfish * "The Sextuplets vs. the Great Gang of Japan" (六つ子対大ニッポンギャング) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 5 (run out after each other) * 6 (the two don't believe Osomatsu and Choromatsu about the "ghost") * 10 (sitting together along with Todomatsu, crying over a sick Osomatsu) * 15 (order Chibita to massage them) * 19 (Karamatsu attempts to get Jyushimatsu and Osomatsu to stop their fight) * 21 (the two can be heard discussing Chibita's collapse at the end) * 26 (the two spy on their dad attempting to get cigarettes) * 28 (Karamatsu asks Jyushimatsu if he might even have the can opener) * 58 (the two fight over who'll get to see Dekapan) * 60 (Jyushimatsu is unsure if Karamatsu would be able to beat up Chibita) * 81 (the two notice how shabby the hospital room is) Todomatsu As children (-kun) Featured appearances (manga): * "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat" * "The Monthly Salary was Lost" Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 10 (they and Karamatsu can be seen crying over a sick Osomatsu; Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu later express anger about Iyami trying to kill their brother) * 15 (the two and Osomatsu appear in a brief reaction shot to Iyami wanting to take a bath) * 19 (Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu call out in concern for their parents when their bodies swap back; Todomatsu later asks Jyushimatsu if he thinks they all swapped bodies too, but Jyushimatsu points out they all look the same) * 39 (as part of the soba-selling trio with Choromatsu) * 71 (as part of the "mom team" with Choromatsu) Choromatsu As children (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- Choromatsu takes over the babysitting duties from Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu later passes out on the 3rd floor of a building, and gets hit over the head by Choromatsu, who scolds him for lacking discipline. * "Look for the Cat with the Protruding Navel" (デベソのネコをさがせ)- They leave fish out to find a cat, but Chibita eats the fish. * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん)- Jyushimatsu passes the "big brother" duty of taking care of Chibita to Choromatsu. * "Try Tracing the Source of a Fight" (けんかのもとをたどってみれば)- Choromatsu bullies and hits Jyushimatsu to order him around (after he himself is pushed around by Osomatsu). Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 7 (as part of a trio with Ichimatsu, angered over their missing milk) * 15 (as part of a singing trio with Ichimatsu) * 20 (in pain from mosquitoes, in Chibita's imagination sequence of the mosquito attack. Later seen as part of a trio with Ichimatsu, in discovering the mosquito pool) * 32 (shoved out of the way by Choromatsu, for trying to get close to Totoko with his workbook) * 39 (as part of a trio with Todomatsu, attempting to deliver soba) * 48 (as part of a trio with Karamatsu, disgusted over Iyami's smelly sock. Later seen as part of a trio with Osomatsu, attempting to hit the temple participant over the head with papers) * 71 (as part of a trio with Todomatsu to support their mom; these two are later shown commenting on the rival trio's smell, and then telling them to shut up) Osomatsu As children (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): * "A Severe and Disgusting Discipline" (これはきびしい　いやみなしつけ) * "Let's Disappear for 10 Yen" (10円だしてきえましょう) * "The Contents of the Head Have Been Replaced" (おつむの中身がいれかわる) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 7 (Jyushimatsu suspects Osomatsu of stealing his milk) * 15 (the two send Chibita away) * 19 (the two get into a fight) * 23 (the salt-shaker incident) * 46 (the two are defeated by Chibita kicking them down) History Osomatsu-kun (manga) "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" 25 years after the events of -kun, another idea of an adult setting is detailed in this Big Comic advertisement for Sapporo Black beer. Jyushimatsu, now 35, has been employed as a doctor and can be differentiated by his Chaplin-style mustache. However, Osomatsu believes that he isn't that good of a doctor, since he was unable to save their father from choking on a fish bone. Jyushimatsu retorts that it was Todomatsu's fault for selling him the fish with the bone, but Todomatsu directs the blame to Choromatsu. Although Osomatsu is specified to be single out of the group of brothers, Jyushimatsu's marital status is left ambiguous (along with that of Choromatsu and Todomatsu). Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Jyushimatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting Jyushimatsu, along with Osomatsu, was one of the few sextuplets to have a solitary voice in the 1966 anime. He was consistently portrayed by Mie Azuma throughout the episodes. However, for cameos outside the series such as in Toei's Ataro anime, he and his brothers were treated as more of a unit and voiced by a single actress (Masako Nozawa). In the 1988 anime, he was voiced by Naoko Matsui, as a secondary role to her major one of Totoko. On some occasions, Matsui was either busy voicing Totoko or unavailable for another reason, leading the Jyushimatsu role to be handed off to another actress temporarily for a line or for all his dialogue in a script. In such circumstances, it was usually Rica Matsumoto who handled Jyushimatsu, though Mari Mashiba and Megumi Hayashibara could also be heard infrequently. These episodes display such instances: * "The Genius Iyami's Morphing Drug!" (Hayashibara is heard twice within the karashi sequence, making her seem to be the unaccounted-for Jyushimatsu) * "Sheeh! I'm a Ballerina" (Hayashibara, for his only line. This is due to Matsui wrapping her session work with Totoko's lines and leaving for the day, necessitating that line to be covered by anyone else that could) * "Chibita Became a Mama" (Mashiba, in a line where Jyushimatsu thinks Osomatsu stole their milk. This is due to Matsui being Totoko in the same part) * "The Shinigami Salesman of Hell" '(Matsumoto for a brief line, due to Matsui being needed for Totoko in the same scene) * '"The Contents of the Head Have Been Replaced" (Matsumoto in his final line, due to Matsui being Totoko in the next scene) * "Great Detective! Hatabō" (Matsumoto, again for necessity of Matsui being in the same scene) * "Iyami's Body is Full of Germs" '(Matsumoto, due to Matsui only being needed for Totoko's scenes) * '"A Dinosaur Egg Omelette!" '(Matsumoto, due to Matsui voicing Ichimatsu beforehand. However, this may also be due to both verses in the script being accidentally marked "Choromatsu", and the Spanish dub had Choromatsu speak twice due to this, even if the lines were mimed by two different boys.) * "'Iyami's Bogus Beach House" '(Hayashibara, Matsumoto, Mashiba) * '"A Fake Doctor Makes an Easy Profit" '(Matsumoto) Though Yui Shoji covered all the brothers in the 2012 SanThree pachinko game, Matsui would briefly reprise as both Jyushimatsu and Totoko for the 2017 -kun pachislot game. In Osomatsu-san, Jyushimatsu is voiced by Daisuke Ono in all of his ages and incarnations. Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime ''Jyushimatsu/1966 Anime Episode Appearances 1988 Anime Jyushimatsu/1988 Anime Episode Appearances 2015 Anime Jyushimatsu/Osomatsu-san Episode Appearances Trivia * Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as '''Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sextuplets